


Lean in Close

by nisiedraws



Category: Gentleman Bastard Sequence - Scott Lynch
Genre: Art, Clothing, Digital Art, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisiedraws/pseuds/nisiedraws





	Lean in Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Viella (Syene)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syene/gifts).




End file.
